


Unclear

by FairyNiamh



Category: Dead Like Me
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Gen, Not Beta Read, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: It was all so confusing and scary.





	Unclear

"He knew where she was - or where she had been," George mumbled as she sat in the booth.

Roxy gave an uncaring snort at the words, "New girl is already broke."

Rube leveled her a glare at the smart remark. "What are you talking about?"

"She usually makes sense, this, doesn't make a lick of sense," Mason rounded out the conversation while nicking food off of everyone's plates.

"My target uttered the words when I took his soul and he was _pissed off_ that he was killed by an armored truck. I had to run away from him!" she explained with wide eyes.

"You didn't explain the situation to him?"

"Rube, have you ever heard the term 'Going Postal?'" she asked with wide eyes.

He rubbed his temples as he took a deep steady breath, "Yes George, I have heard the term. Care to explain WHAT that has to do with you failing to do your job?"

"Hey, I did my job. I reaped that asshole. Nowhere does it say stick around while the psycho comes to terms with their death!" she defended.

"Nice try, kid. Now hightail it back there and make sure he gets to where he's supposed to be. I'm sure he's calmed down."

"I want Roxy to come with me," she said as she stood.

"Nu-uh, I have collected my souls. You do your own dirty work."

"Why do you want Roxy?" Rube asked calmly, knowing the answer would be ridiculous.

"She's a badass and she has a gun," came the frank answer.

"A gun cannot stop a spirit," he countered.

"It would make me feel safer. Please Roxy."

Roxy sighed and got up, "I'm only doing this because you acknowledged me as a badass."

Rather than press it, George nodded her head and followed her fellow Reaper. Some days this job sucked ass.

~Fin~


End file.
